culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Coward of the County
"Coward of the County" is a country song written by Roger Bowling and Billy Ed Wheeler, and recorded by American country music singer Kenny Rogers. It was released in November 1979 as the second single from the multi-platinum album Kenny. A million-selling gold-certified 45, it is one of Rogers' biggest hits. The song is about a man's nephew who is a reputed coward, but finally takes a stand for his lover. The song reached number one on the Billboard Hot Country Singles chart. It also hit #1 on the Cash Box singles chart and #3 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart. In addition, it hit #1 on the UK Singles chart. It was the most recent traditional country music song to hit number one in the UK, in February 1980. In Ireland, the song was #1 for six consecutive weeks. The song's story The song tells the story of a young man named Tommy, who earns a notorious reputation as the "coward of the county" (and is nicknamed "Yellow," a slang term for a cowardly person) since he never stood up for himself one single time to prove the county wrong. Tommy's non-confrontational attitude was influenced, at age 10, by his final visit with his imprisoned father, shortly before he dies there (accompanied by the singer, portraying Tommy's uncle). In his final words to Tommy, his father tells him that to "turn the other cheek" isn't altogether a sign of weakness, and implores him to promise "not to do the things I've done; walk away from trouble if you can" (implying that not "turning the other cheek" was what may have landed Tommy's father in prison). Despite his cowardly reputation, Tommy falls in love with Becky, a local girl who loves Tommy for who he is without having to prove to her that he was a man. One day, while Tommy was working, the three Gatlin brothers came to Becky's house, attacked and "took turns at Becky." Tommy returns home and finds Becky crying and her dress torn. Reaching above the fireplace and taking down his daddy's picture, he faces the dilemma of choosing between upholding his father's plea of "walking away from trouble", or achieving justice for Becky. Tommy chooses to visit the bar where the Gatlin boys are. Amid laughter upon Tommy's entrance, and after "one of them got up and met him halfway 'cross the floor," Tommy turns around, and the Gatlins assume he once again is going to walk away like a coward ("they said, hey look old yellow's leaving"). However he actually turned to lock the door behind him ("you coulda heard a pin drop when Tommy stopped and locked the door") and trap the Gatlin boys inside with him. Fueled by "twenty years of crawlin'" that "was bottled up inside him," Tommy engages in a relentless barroom brawl that leaves all three Gatlin boys unconscious on the barroom floor. Tommy then reflects on his dead father's plea, addressing him respectfully that while he did his best to avoid trouble, he hopes he understands that "sometimes you gotta fight when you're a man." Controversy regarding "The Gatlin Boys" lyric It has been claimed that mention of the "Gatlin boys ... there was three of them" in the song was a reference to The Gatlin Brothers. However, in The Billboard Book of Number One Country Singles, Rogers stated that he did not realize the connection, and that had he done so, he would have asked for the name to have been changed. Larry Gatlin also gave the song a positive review ("It's a good song").Roland, Tom, The Billboard Book of Number One Country Hits. Billboard Books, Watson-Guptill Publications, New York, 1991 (ISBN 0-82-307553-2) Writer Billy Edd Wheeler denied that the lyric was a reference to the Gatlin Brothers. Larry Gatlin said in an interview on the Adam Carolla Show that Roger Bowling had a personal grudge against him although he didn't know why. He told Carolla that when Bowling won song of the year for "Lucille", he (Gatlin) walked over to congratulate Bowling for winning. Gatlin told Carolla: "He said 'fuck you Gatlin.' I said 'what?' He said 'fuck you.' I said 'Let me tell you something, hoss. If we weren't in the Grand Ole' Opry House dressed up in tuxedos, I would just open a boot shop in your ass.'" Gatlin said it was a year or two later that his family name showed up in "Coward of the County." Chart performance Cover versions Alvin and the Chipmunks covered the song with several lyric changes for their 1981 album Urban Chipmunk. Film adaptation The song inspired a 1981 television movie of the same name, directed by Dick Lowry, who also directed all but the last of ''The Gambler'' television movie saga pentalogy. Set in small-town Georgia during the onset of America's involvement in World War II, the film's plot stayed true to the song's lyrics and starred Rogers as Tommy's uncle, Reverend Matthew Spencer (the singer of the song), Fredric Lehne as the troubled Tommy Spencer, Largo Woodruff as Tommy's girlfriend Becky, and William Schreiner as James Joseph "Jimmy Joe" Gatlin (one of Tommy's nemeses and rival for Becky). The movie added several characters not mentioned in the song, including Car-Wash (Noble Willingham), a friend of the Spencer family; Violet (Ana Alicia), a local girl who also loved Tommy; and Lem Gatlin (Joe Dorsey), the equally-nemesis father of the Gatlin boys (brothers Jimmy Joe, Paul, and Luke). The film ends with Tommy joining the military and being shipped off to war, right after his and Becky's wedding ceremony (performed by Matthew), and with all three Gatlin brothers going to prison for gang-raping Becky. References External links * Category:1979 singles Category:Billboard Hot Country Songs number-one singles Category:Kenny Rogers songs Category:RPM Country Tracks number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs written by Roger Bowling Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Larry Butler (producer) Category:United Artists Records singles Category:Songs written by Billy Edd Wheeler Category:1979 songs